Yesterday: A Beatles Story
by JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLOVE
Summary: Nim plays the cello in the string quartet for yesterday. Will she fall for one of those gorgeous men called The Beatles? The story is co-written by Shortyblackwell. Not ATU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, The Beginning**

It sounds funny when I say I can't really remember the days before yesterday. Okay, maybe I can remember one week before. The rest of my life is in a sort of haze. With yesterday I mean the yesterday everyone knows. Yesterday by Lennon/McCartney.

I am cellist. My name is Nim and I don't have many friends. Well, I didn't have many at school, I wasn't very popular.

Anyways, this is my story:

My cello teacher Mrs Gluth was strict. She was a women around 50 and I liked her. One day in mid 1965 when I had another lesson she suddenly said:

"You might be the right one."

"For what?"

"I was asked if I had a good cellist for a sring quartet. I have even the sheet music here. Yes I think you'd be the right one. You also like playing in ensembles, don't you?"

"Yes"

We went on with the lesson and played the new piece so often that I knew it by heart afterwards. It was a sweet little melody not longer than four minutes. I wondered how it would sound with violins and viola...

I was told my first meeting with the other three instrumentalists should be the next day. I was really excited and went home to my flat. I live here in London since one year. I moved here from a provincial very, very small town in Yorkshire, that had around 500 people living there, to study the cello. So I had to rent a flat. I love my flat, it is like my child. I've got to look after it and so.

When I was home I made tea. It was just so relaxing to do nothing and drink my hot Yorkshire Tea. This tea always reminds me of my lovely home, I drank it since I was a little child and I always feel secure when I drink it.

The next day I got up by eight o'clock. It was a fine summer day. At ten o'clock I was supposed to meet my mates. When I finally arrived at the address Mrs Gluth had given me I recognized it was EMI-Studios Abbey-Road. I nearly fainted: the Beatles' studio. I couldn't believe it.

I went in and was greeted by an ederly secretary. She told me we would practice in Studio 4.

I went there just to find another girl sitting there.

"Are you a member of the string quartet?", I asked her.

"Yes and my brother, too. He is on the toilet at the moment. He left me here to look after his violin and stuff. My name is Martha"

"I'm Nim. Do you know the last member?"

"Yes. He's a real show off and I can't stand him"

"So the boys are on violins?", I asked.

"Yeah. Haha, women on deep instruments. We're a funny group."

"Let's go in"

Studio 4 was a rather large room. There were lots of instruments lying around, electrical as well as acoustics. After we had tuned our instruments we waited for the boys. Suddenly Martha's brother came in. He was a good looking young man with brown eyes and dark hair.

"Hey, Martha, who's that?", he asked pointing at me.

"I am Nim. I'm gonna be your cellist", I answered.

"Nice to meet you, Nim!"

Finally everybody was there so we could start. The last one, Kevin, was in fact a real show off. I hated him from the moment I saw him. He was big and fat and thought he was the best. But the piece was so sweet I forgot aboit everything and just played. Until...

BOOM! The door was opened rapidly and guess who was standing there.

Paul McCartney himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I hope you liked the first chapter. Here comes more! I hope you like that as well.**

**If a chapter is not written by me I'll always tell you!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2, Surprises**

"Hey", was all Paul said when he saw us practising.

I couldn't say anything. From all things that can happen to you this was the last one.

"So you are our quartet I ordered", he went on.

"I suppose", Kevin answered. He probably didn't even know who he was talking to.

"Sorry I interrupted you but...I wanted to fetch me bass, y'know...", Paul stuttered.

"I...it is alright", I told him when I finally found my voice again.

Can I stay and listen a bit? As it's me tune...", he asked.

'Oh god. That can't be true. Paul McCartney himself wanted to listen to us practising!', I thought. I couldn't believe it. He must have been noticed that I wasn't expectingthat so he looked over to me. I blushed immediately. He grinned and turned away again.

We went on playing but I couldn't really concentrate. I had to find a way to leave that room ane think about all that so I finally decided to go to the toilet. My question wherevit was, was answered by Paul with the fourth door on the right. I blushed agaln terribly.

I thought a lot. But I thought most about this hostile glance n Kevins eyes. Why did he hate Paul so much? Was it jealousy?

I found out that I was definitely in love with Paul. I had never been a big Beatles fan and at least Paul, but I had to admit he was at least as cute and charming as everyone said.

When I left the stinky toilet I wasn't prepared for what I was sitting outside obviously waiting for me.

"Here you are finally. You needed a long time to..."

I blushed. I seriously just stood there and did nothing!

"It's OK, luv. I didn't mean it. I wanted to say that you play the cello quite good...And you are really pretty, I must say..."

If it was possible I blushed even more.

"Th...th..thank..ks", I stuttered.

"Bye. I think your mates are waiting for you. I think I'll see you tomorrow. Practising with us...y'know the band"

"Yes, bye", I said. YAY. I managed to say two whole three-letter words without stuttering.

I went back in. The others were waiting for me.

"Did that bloke just snog you outside there or why are you red as a pepper?", Kevin asked sceptically.

"We only talked", I said icey.

"So you have a real crush on him", he stated.

We went on playing but it was no good. I played everything wrong I possibly could. So we had to stop eventually.

Even at home I couldn't think of anything else than Paul. Had he really said I was pretty? And that I played the cello good? I had been so bad when he was gone... Would he be disappointed by me the next day?

But I also had another question. He had told us he'd pick his bass...he hadn't. Why did he want to hear us practise?

Questions over questions...I almost didn't notice how much time you could spend on thinking. It was almost eleven o'clock and I had to sleep if I wanted to be at the studio again at nine am. I like sleeping long. When you wake up after a long nap you're fresh and fit. So I decided to take one.

**I hope you liked it. PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE REVIEV. Maybe I am hard, but I decided to update when I got eight (or more ; ^ D) Reviews.**

**Love you all my lovely readers**

**JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by ShortyBlackwell650. So please enjoy!**

* * *

**Martha**

I got my letter of invitation by accident. My name is the same as my mother, and she plays the same instrument. My mother has been very ill lately, and she told me that I could go in her place. The only problem was that I couldn't play extraordinarily like my mother, and I can't read notes. My brother got one as well, and realized I was going, not Mother.

"But this is MY time to shine!" He fought back.

"What? I can't really go! I have no idea what this music says!" I said.

"REALLY? It's simple!" He said.

"Then show me! They are expecting Mother, and you, but they have to get you and me!" I said.

"FINE! Get Pierre," He shouted, meaning, go get your viola so I can show you. Within 2 and a half hours, I had it down, I could make it look like I was reading the notes, when really I was just playing and staring off into space. I then went to bed.

The Next Day

"COME ON Martha! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I rolled my eyes and got dressed, it didn't take me to get ready cause I don't wear make-up, or jewelry, or anything like that. I soon came down stairs, and grabbed a muffin.

"So, are you two excited?" My dad asked.

"Why? We've played for other people before!" I said.

"Well, these are some of the musicians I think you'll like." He said and flipped over the newspaper in his hand to show a picture of the Beatles.

"Wait, are they the Beatles? Why would they want two classical musicians?" I asked.

"I don't know! But you better get ready QUICK!" He said laughing, and pointing to the clock. I cursed under my breath in Spanish, and grabbed Pierre. I ran out with Leo, and we began to walk to EMI studios. We soon got there, and set our instruments down. We were 2nd to arrive, and some snobby British kid was first.

"I'm Leo, I am awesome." Leo said putting his violin case down on the floor, and pulling it out and beginning to tune it.

"I'm Kevin, I am always better, in every way, I want to meet John the most, and I am infatuated with women that play a classical instrument." He said throwing a wink my way. I shuttered violently. He chuckled. Leo gave him evil eye.

"I'm...not your type," I said slowly as the fat boy stood up, and got closer.

"She's Martha!" Leo yelled. I wanted to reach around and pop him in the gut, "I...gotta go to the bathroom." It was strangely awkward between me and Kevin, when the last person of the quartet came in. This was Nim. She was a really nice girl. We introduced ourselves, and began to practice, when we were interrupted by Paul McCartney. Who in my opinion is a great person to interrupt you!

"I just wanted to get my bass, you know." He stumbled over his words. I was about to say, 'Your bass isn't even in here,' but Leo elbowed me, and made it look like he didn't mean to. We played it through, I zoned out both times, but no one noticed. Nim soon disappeared to the bathroom, and Paul soon followed. I don't know what happened out there, but she soon came back bright red. We played it through, and Nim just couldn't get it right. We soon realized we wouldn't get any closer, so we all went home.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. So please do Shorty and me a favour and review, people, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. This chapter is from me again. I just read chapters 2 and 3 another time, just to see how far we've come and I noticed so many spelling mistakes in chapter 2. I'm terribly sorry about that! I promise to make it better this time! I hope you'll all enjoy it...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pauls POV**

It was a day in mid 1965 and I was on my way to the studio when I saw a beautiful girl walk towards the same building. I recognized her as the cellist from the string quartet I had ordered since there weren't any other events with classical instruments going on in Abbey Road. As soon as I had entered the builing I asked the secretary where this quartet would practise. The very unpolite reply was:

"4"

"_Studio _4?", I asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you"

Studio 4 was situated in the first floor. We had rehearsed there for some stupid TV show the day before... So I could say I'd left my bass there. As there was so much stuff they hopefully wouldn't realize that I hadn't. So I went to Studio 4. Now that I think of it I find I wasn't really polite. I didn't even knock when I entered the room. All four instrumentalists stopped playing immediately.

"Hey", I said. "So you are our quartet I ordered". I didn't know what else to say.

"I suppose". The answer came from a young man. I didn't like him from the first moment.

"Sorry I interrupted you...but I wanted to fetch me bass, y'know...", I said.

"I...it is alright", the pretty girl I had followed finally spoke.

"Can I stay and listen a bit? As it's me tune..."

When I looked over to her the pretty cellist blushed. I had to grin and turned away again. Maybe she had a crush on me. But at least she and the other girl didn't chase me through the whole building.

They went on practising but obviously the girl couldn't concentrate. Then she asked where the bathroom was and went bright red when I told her it was the fourth door on the right.

Soon after she had left I realized I didn't want to stay. Why should I? The cellist had been the reason I came here and now that she was gone I should go, too, I found.

I quietly went out as the other three were still practising and decided to wait in front of the bathroom until she'd come out. It took her a whole while to do whatever she did in there but finally she came out.

When she saw me she blushed immediately. She was so cute!

"You play the cello quite good...And you are really pretty, I must say...", I managed to say. Now it was out.

"Th...th..thank..ks", she stuttered.

"Bye. I think your mates are waiting for you. I think I'll see you tomorrow. Practising with us...y'know the band."

"Yes. Bye.", she answered. Not very much, but she had a pretty voice.

When she had gone I finally made my way to our studio. Everyone wanted to know where I had been. I told them I had listened to our quartet practising and they said:

"Alright, so let's rehearse the rest of yesterday."

Luckily I didn't have much to do. I wasn't concentrated; I always had to think of _that girl_...I didn't even know her name.

At home I didn't do much either besides thinking of her. Man, was I in love. Seemed so, I had to do something tomorrow. At least talk to her properly. Then I halfhearted called Jane, my girlfriend and said I was alright. She was touring in America so I didn't see her often in the last few weeks, but that day I didn't even wish I could see her.

I only wished to see _the girl_.

* * *

**How was it? Hey, I just got six reviews! Doesn't anyone besides those who reviewed read this story? You can also tell me how bad this is (but then you could have stopped reading after the first chapter) or you want the story to go on (you would be absolutely right because until now it only contains one day more or less) or anything you would like it to be. I'd like to thank those of my lovely readers who reviewed (if they are not the only ;-)) But the whole rest of you people out there...REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Yay, I finally got my eight reviews. Thank you! So I thought let's write another chapter. But that doesn't mean not to review for you! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ringo's POV**

Paul had acted very strange yesterday. First he came too late. About half an hour. That was unusual. Then he couldn't concentrate all the time and was really happy when we finally gave it up and went all home.

Today we should start practising with the string quartet. I was kind of nervous but Maureen told me it would be alright.

When I arrived at the studios this morning only a shy looking cellist was there. I asked her if she belonged to our quartet and she nodded. She tuned her instrument, laid it down after that and left the studio only to come back with another girl who seemed to play the violin (later I found out it was viola) and her brother. They were called Martha and Leo. The cellist I had met earlier was Nim. I thought it was a nice name. Then the others started arriving. First came George, he chatted with Nim, Martha and Leo a bit until Paul arrived. Paul smiled shyly at Nim and greeted the others as if he'd known them.

I wondered why he acted so strange towards Nim. As if he was in love and didn't want to show it...

Then a fat boy came in. He looked around and murmured something unpolite (in fact there was always a little mess in the studio we reheased in). I didn't like him from the very start.

Last but not least John arrived. He didn't get what was going on until I explained it to him.

After the rest of the quartet had tuned their instruments even George and Eppy (as we used to call them) had appeared, George Martin our producer and Brian Epstein our manager.

So we started practising with half an hour delay...

**Nim's POV**

The first one that arrived at the studio today was me. I unpacked my cello and started to tune it when Ringo arrived. He was a nice guy. I finished tuning and went out to wait for Martha. She soon came with her viola Pierre and Leo with his violin. We went in and chatted a bit. Then they saw Ringo and said hello. After that George arrived. He seemed to be nice, too and we talked about this and that until Paul came in. I immediately noticed him and he smiled at me. He also greeted Martha and Leo and went to tune his bass.

When Kevin arrived he mumbled something about a mess and famois people being allowed to do everything. He was such an idiot. The others went to tune their instruments and I just sat down and looked at one of my curly brown strays of my hair.

Finally even John Lennon arrived and everybody was talking now. When we (or better the others) had finished tuning we were introduced to a man who was called Brian Epstein:

"Hello! You must be the string quartet Paul talked about all the time. I am Brian Epstein, the Beatles' manager but you can call me Brian. This" -he held another man by his jacket- "is George Martin, the Beatles' producer. You should follow his advices"

Wow. He seemed to be very talkative.

"Well, hello. As already said I'm George Martin but you can call me George. Only that you're not surprised: Mal and Neil their roadies will be here later on. So AND NOW LET'S BEGIN!", he yelled out so everyone could hear.

"Yes, Sir", John jokingly saluted.

I nearly laughed. They were all so childish and likable and easy going. I was so happy that there hadn't been any trouble so far!

Only Paul acted strange. He didn't talk much and seemed to avoid looking at me. Like he had something to hide from me...

* * *

**So how was that? Sorry nothing really happened but I had to introduce everyone. Please go and check out my other story Happiness and Hurt! I know I'm babbling a lot and steal your time but one more thing! I review every single story I read. So please tell me what you think of all this in a REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I´m alive again! This chapter is from Shorty again and I didn´t update because I wanted her to write a chapter again and she had so much to do! We´re both part of a forum called All Together Now and there we write one big fanfiction with many authors! So we had to do something for that too. We have already one story published: Not a second time. when you´re interested (or not) please go and read it! It´s great but first read this! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Martha **

I was really excited to meet the other Beatles, but my favorite is married. But I pulled myself out of bed at the crack of dawn anyway. I had to practically pull Leo out of bed.

"Come on! Don't you want this for your future?" I asked.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Then what do you want?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Waffles..." He said quietly. So, with his weird love of waffles on my side, he was up and dressed within 15 minutes. He glared at me as we walked down the cold streets of London. When we arrived Ringo, and Nim were getting acquainted. She introduced us to him. I was calm outside, but inside, I was freaking out! He was my favorite Beatle, and he was standing right in front of me! He shook my hand, and smiled. I felt my face warm up.

'He's married, GET OVER IT!' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, and began tuning. About 5 takes in, the boys began messing about.

"Alright boys! Tea Time," George Martin said. The boys shrugged, and walked over to us.

"Tea?" John asked me and Nim. I shrugged, and went with them. Nim hesitated.

"I'd be delighted!" Leo said in a mock female voice, and took Paul's outstretched hand. Paul looked confused for a moment, then played along.

"Come, come Miss..."

"Quinn," Leo said trying to hide it in a fake cough. I rolled my eyes, and got up, and followed them. Paul looked behind him, at Nim. I nudged her after he looked away.

"How did you not see that?" I asked in a whisper-yell. She looked at me like she was scared.

"See what?" She asked, her gaze wandering to the back of Paul's head.

"He totally stole a look at you!" I said.

"Right in here ladies." John said, opening a door. We all walked in, and sat at the table. A man soon came in, with a large tea pot, and a tray of teacups. We all drank our tea while Kevin rambled on, and on about how he could make the "perfect" cup of tea. And how much better it would've been if _he _had made it. I heard a light snore coming from my left, and saw John with his head down, and eyes closed. I nudged him, and moved his tea-cup from the edge of the table. He startled awake, and looked at me.

"Did you wake me up?" He asked. I nodded.

"Thanks! Cause I like to yell-"

"TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK!" Ringo yelled before John could.

"Look what you did! I was supposed to say that!" He said hitting my arm.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...only if you haven´t yet, please go and read my other story Happiness and Hurt, too. Thanks! OOH and thanks for the lovely reviews I got last time without pleading for it. That was awesome! BYE! =|:^#D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Beatle people! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long. I had some trouble at home soo...and I also wrote a chapter for "Not A Second Time" by the Paperback Writers. And I'm going to write another chapter for my other story "Happiness and Hurt" later this day. **

* * *

**Paul´s POV**

I coudn´t let my eyes off Nim. It was incredible! she moved her head such a gentle way, her fingers that ran over the strings of her cello, the way she laughed when Martha (the other girl on viola) whispered something in her ear and the look in her eyes when she watched me playing in her breaks; I simply loved everything about her. In the afternoon Neil and Mal came just to look in and say hello. We spoke about planning to go to thr Bahamas next month for the filming of our next movie. Nim was really interested and I found myself thinking how nice it would be to take her with us. But that would never work.

When once again Martha whispered something into Nim´s ear she suddenly looked over to me sceptical and answered as quiet as the question had been. I wasn´t looking at them any more but Martha´s nearly screamed reply forced everybody to do so.

"OF COURSE HE DOES, YOU FOOL, WHAT DO YOU THINK WHY HE -"

"MARTHA! Could you please speak a LITTLE more quiet?"

" - always looks at you?", Martha went on almost whispering, but only almost. I had still heard it. Nim and I blushed and looked at each other and blushed even more after that if that´s possible.

Oh god, now she found out how much I fancied her! We soon stopped rehearsingbecause it was already late. I packed my things extra slowly until only Nim and I were in the room.I tried to apologize.

"i´m sorry, Nim. I...you...I mean you´re really pretty and I...", I felt like a complete fool stuttering like this.

"Thank you", she said, "bye..."

She left too quickly. I had wanted to tell her some more things but maybe it was better so; I would have stuttered anyways. when I slowly went out too I saw John was there waiting for me in his car. I thought driving with him was better than calling a cab and got into the car though John was a miserable driver and I was a bit frightened everytime I sat in a car with him driving.

As soon as I was in he started speaking: "Hey Paul, you can´t fool me this girl...Nim, you are completely mad about her! I mean I would get me this other little thing, Martha, but I remembered I am married...You should take your chance as long as you have it . Go and get her!"

"John, I just...inside Abbey Road...I apologized -"

"You WHAT? I don´t think you have very good chances now, even not with your famous McCartney charme! Oh Paulie, what have you done?"

I murmured something like "Lakgreokhdgfkuzhcdftorpotg" I didn´t want to speak now. Maybe John was right...

"Lakgreokhdgfkuzhcdftorpotg?", he asked jokingly. I didn´t show any reaction I didn´t feel like joking.

"Shurrup", I hissed.

When we reached my home I immediately saw my girlfriend was there. I wasn't really looking foward to a meeting with her in my actual mood. She would talk about her new film all the time and I didn't have any interest in it, nor did I want to visit the premiere with her he next evening. I'd have to pretend I was ill...

"Oh hi Paulie!", Jane ran up to me with these words and hugged me tight.

"Hi, darling", I responded and added: "I'm feeling not that well today. I think I'll just lay down a bit."

"God, Paul, is everything OK? Will you be able to come to the premiere tomorrow? This is sooo important!"

I groaned and made my way to the bedroom. I had known she would say this but as soon as I lay in bed my thoughts went back to Nim. I only hoped she wasn't upset or anything. Maybe she would actually understand me...

With this happy thought I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, chapter finished. How did you find it? I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you have any ideas how it could go on. I'd be happy to write your ideas or so...pleeaasee review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and sorry! I know I haven't been updating in a while. I wrote a few, well two, one shots and...I had to do some school work. Ugh! We wrote an English exam today. Horrible! But I think I was quite good. I'm one of the best in my year so...and I'm just learning English for three and a half years now :) **

**And here it comes: the next chapter of Yesterday! Uuuuuuuuuh! ;-)**

* * *

**Nim's POV**

Paul McCartney had complimented me. I had run away. I could kill myself for it! Now I definitely hadn't any chance. I saw Martha was waiting for me. Maybe I should tell her. It was a hopeless situation.

"Hey Nim! I just asked my dad if you could come home with us. He allowed it. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Martha asked.

"Oh I'm sure that'd be nice" I responded.

We entered the car where Leo and Mr Berk already sat.

Marthas father greeted me and started to drive. As we drove past Abbey I saw that Paul came out just that moment. A sad expression lay on his face. I wondered why. Was it because of me? This thought didn't leave my head until we had reached Martha's home. It was a nice modern white house with a normal red roof. We got out of the car. I wanted to fetch my cello but Mr Berk said:

"Let it in the car. We'll drive you home later."

"Thank you."

Inside Martha immediately showed me her room and her Beatles magazines. In one edition of "Beatles Monthly" I saw Paul's phone number. I got a pen and scrbbled it on my hand. Maybe I'd need it sometime.

Martha's mother called dinner was ready. We went down.

"Spaghetti!" Martha shouted and had started eating before I had even time to sit down. I grinned. Sometimes she could be so childish.

The evening was over soon. Martha's father had driven me home and I sat on my table again. Drinking Yorkshire Tea. Like the day before. But apart from that everything was different. Finally I decided to call Paul. Of course just to look if the number was right.

"Jane Asher," the voice of a girl said. Oh god. His girlfriend!

"Could I please talk to Mr McCartney?" I asked.

I had decided to act like I was a business partner or something.

"No, I'm sorry. He can not be spoken to. He feels not well and has to stay in bed"

What was the matter? Was he seriously ill?

"Thank you. Maybe I'll call sometime later again." I managed to say before I broke down on a chair. I started to cry. I don't know why. And I couldn't stop anymore.

**Paul's POV**

"There was a call for you." I heard Jane say.

"Who was it? Some young woman. She said somethingnabout business..."

Had that been Nim?

"Why didn't you give the phone to me?" I asked.

"You were sleeping"

I didn't see a reason to fight. She wouldn't give up neither would I. But though. If it really had been Nim! I couldn't stop this circle of thoughts making their way through my mind over and over again. Finally I decided to call the caller back. If it had been someone from business it wouldn't matter as well.

I went to the living room and grabbed the telephone. I went back to the bedroom and locked the door. It took me like hours to get the number right but finally I had made it.

"Nim Reisser"

She sounded as if she had cried all evening.

"Hello Nim, this is Paul McCartney"

"Paul! Why are you calling? I thought you were ill and had to stay in bed."

"It's alright. You don't need to worry. I just told my girlfriend I was not feeling well so that she wouldn't talk about her new film all the time"

"OK. Paul, I'm so sorry that I just ran away back then in Abbey Road. I was just a bit confused. That's why I called."

"Ok. Bye, love. We have to stop. Jane's probably wondering where the phone is."

"Bye, Paul," she said.

I loved her voice.

**Nim's POV**

He had called me "love".

He may say this to every girl but it had sounded like he had meant it. I was happy. My day was rescued.

* * *

**This was it. I hope you liked it :)I also hope Shorty will write the next chapter. Nuthin' more to say...REVIEW! ;-D LOL**

**BYE =|:^#D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I' m sorry you had to wait so long for an update but now I'll just read you! **

**Enjoy the 9****th**** chapter of Yesterday!**

**Nim's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I remembered the phone call. I suddenly couldn't wait to go to the stusio any more. Then I realized it was Saturday today. I decided to go shopping. I got dressed and wanted to leave when I heard the doorbell. My heart began to beat faster. But there was no reason. It couldn't possibly be Paul. When I opened the door I nearly fainted. It _was _Paul. What was he doing here?

"Morning, love"

"Uh, good morning Paul. What are _you _doing here?"

"Should I go again?" he asked back.

"No, it's OK. I just wondered why you are here."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm 'ere to visit you"

"Come in" I said.

He entered my flat and looked around. Then he started to speak again.

"Nim...I...I fought with my girlfriend"

I was shocked.

"And well, I kind of told her I...I was in love with you...and...and I'm so sorry...and...she just...she ran away..."

I blushed. Oh god. It couldn't get worse.

"Oh Paul, what did you do? And...why are you here now? Just imagine I wasn't in love with you. Then you'd have nobody. Nobody! Do you understand? You wouldn't have a girlfriend and you'd be heartbroken or at least sad about me and..."

**Paul's POV**

I did understand. She wanted to tell me I was alone now. I had made my girlfriend run away and she didn't love me. Brilliant.

"So you don't love me?"

"Did I say that?"

Ooooh...I thought.

"So are you in love with me?"

"Well..."

Fuck! Now I started to cry or what? I was an adult man.

"... ...I think..."

I looked in her eyes.

"You think you love me?"

"Yeah"

I couldn't help but cry now. I was so happy. I had never been happier in all my life. Oh godness, she really loved me. Loved me. Loved me.

When I looked in her face I noticed she was crying too. I had to smile.

"Oh Nim! We're hopeless. In our happiest moment we both cry" She started to laugh as well and soon we were lying on the floor crying but this time from laughing.

"So what did you want to do today?"

"I was just getting ready to go shopping when you came. But now..."

"Let's go shopping together!" Paul suggested.

**Nim's POV**

We took his car and drove to Oxford street. I bought tons of clothes and things. Hen we had lunch in a fish and chips restaurant. It was delicious.

When we left the restaurant Paul asked:

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Before what?"

"Before me."

"You?"

"Well I love you and you said you loved me as well...what would be easier than to say you're my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I see"

We had arrived in a park and sat on a bank.

"And?" he asked.

"What and?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No...who tells you I want to be your girlfriend?"

"Don't you? Oooh well. My dearest Nim! I love you so very much. Would you please honour me with being my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, my dearest James."

"Hey! You naughty girl! Don't call me that."

"OK, James" I giggled.

He made a face and then looked directly in my eyes. I thought I was drowning in those big hazel pools. I felt one of his hands around my waist as he pulled me closer. His other handhe had gently put around my neck. I threw my arms around him and didn't ever want him to leave. Then I felt his soft lips on mine. I had never kissed anybody before and was a bit afraid in the beginning but then I started to response the kiss. I closed my eyes and wished nothing would change. Time should stand still...then I heard a shout:

"NIM!"

**Who's that? Who dared to part Nim and Paul? REVIEW! ;-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the 10****th**** chapter of Yesterday! Big jubilee. Sooooo...**

**Martha**

I was alone in my house, and was bored out of my mind. Mom was better, and going back to work. Leo was at the arcade with some popular chick. And Dad was out walking the dog. I was all by myself, and not enjoying it. I got up, and went into the living room. I turned on the television, and pulled out a book. I was reading about a fight, and was startled when there was a knock at the door. I got up, and saw it was Ringo, John, George, and some chick. I let them in, and welcomed them.

"Well, we have a problem," John said.

Oh, that's the understatement of the century!" Ringo said, "Paul, and your friend Nim, they are...in love," He said, "Paul called me this morning, and told me he loved her, and was gonna tell her." He said. I shrugged.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, his old girlfriend, she uh," George started.

"She went to the press," The girl said.

"Thank you," He said. She nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked. She looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm Gemma, George's girlfriend." She smiled. I smiled back, and shook her hand.

"Well, I'm Martha," I said. The door opened, and in stepped Leo, with his girlfriend.

"See, Lenora! I know the Beatles so well that they come over just to see me!" He said. She smiled, and came in.

"Is Paul here?" She asked. Leo looked at her, and frowned.

"No, bye! Lenora!" He said.

"WAIT! I WANNA MEET PAULIE!" She ran in, and pushed me off the couch, "Hi, is Paul here?" She asked John staring him down.

"NO! HE'S AT ANOTHER GIRL'S HOUSE!" He said as she walked up to him. She went to Leo, and kissed his cheek.

"Leo, be a doll, and tell me who!" She said getting really close.

"Oh, no one just a girl named Nim," He said dreamily.

"LEO!" I shrieked.

"What? If she didn't do anything wrong then you shouldn't be worried! Now what do you need to know?" He asked.

"Where she lives wouldn't hurt," She said.

"Apartment 33, building The Plaza!" He said.

"Thanks Leo Loser!" She said shoving him away, "I'M COMING MY PAULIE!" She screamed out the door.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled, and shoved past him. I ran to the park, after going to her house, and finding nothing. I was going on the path past the pond when I saw them. They were really close to kissing, and I didn't want to interrupt them, but I could see Lenora coming fast down the other side of the path.

"NIM!" I shouted. She didn't respond, so I pushed her and Paul in the pond.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nim screamed.

"I'm sorry, ok? But this one chick she's... a little psycho!" I said.

"I don't see her! I think you're the psycho one!" She said. She got up, and walked toward the exit with Paul in tow. I sighed, and walked toward a tree that had an abandon tree house. I climbed up and sat in the corner.

"Martha?" I heard, "Are you up there?" Someone called.

"Nim?" I whispered hopefully. A guy came up the ladder, and sat down next to me.

"Hi, I saw what happened back there, it was brutal!" He said.

"Sam, I thought you moved to Ireland. What are you doing here?" I said as I stood up.

"I got a new job, and it brought me back here!." He smiled, and stood up. Sam was an American born redhead He was always the happy jump in your face, cause something cool happened. He always made me laugh.

"What's this new job of yours?" I asked, "Another ice cream gig, or is this one more along the lines of Taco Truck?" I asked laughing. He shook his head.

"You know you're not too hot about jobs yourself!" He said, "as I recall you were the dancing ice cream cone at Kay's!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but out with it!"

" I'm a Recording Producer for Abbey Road Studios!" He said, "Now, what is my little dancing ice cream cone doing now? HM?" He asked.

"Recording artist for the Beatles!" I said proudly.

"Don't try to make your job sound cooler by comparison!" He said, "If you want to prove it then I'll go to work with you!" He said.

"FINE! But I had a friend, she isn't really happy with me right now..." I said.

"Well if we can I will talk her into liking you again!" He said. I laughed.

"You can try!"

The next day...

I woke up to Sam knocking on my door loudly. I got up, and saw him at my bedroom door.

"Who let you in?" I asked.

"You really gotta stop hiding your spare key under the rug!" He said, "GET DRESSED, SO WE CAN GO GET COFFEE!" He yelled playfully. I rolled my eyes, and closed the door. He and I went to the studio on my motorcycle. We got off, and went inside.

"Morning Martha," The secretary said, "Who's the hunky friend?" She asked.

"I'm Sam," He said, "And who might you be?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as he flirted with every girl we passed. We made it to the studio, and I began to set up. Nim came in, and saw me. She averted her eyes, and began to tune her already tuned instrument. I sat down in my usual spot, next to her. She looked at me, and put her instrument down. I stood up to get some water but before I could she wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted, and I'm sorry!" She said, "Even if this "Psycho Chick" never really existed, I know I over reacted!" She said.

"Well, I forgive you, but only if you believe me that the "Psycho Chick" existed!" I said.

**Review review! =|:^#D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Yesterday I´ve got loads of work to do so please don´t expect another update sooner than this came... This is not very Long. Sorry!**

* * *

Nim´s POV

I felt much better after making up with Martha. I had come here today with Paul and I was so happy that I couldn´t be angry any more. I couldn´t believe I was actually Paul´s girlfriend. Our eyes seemed like glued together all the time. Of course Martha noticed.

"You don´t have to concentrate on Paul. Concentrate on your Cello."

"And you are allowed to stare at this guy over there with George Martin all the time? I thought you liked John."

"I..."

"Quiet, girls!" Kevin, that terrible guy yelled.

"Oh shut up" Martha and I said at the same time. We had to laugh. Once again I caught Paul´s eye. He grinned to me but then John murmured something in his ear and he burst out laughing.

When we had a break at noon I asked Martha about that guy again.

"Who is he?"

"He´s my friend. He´s working here now. He went off to Ireland about a year ago..."

"And John?"

"That´s the Problem."

I looked over to the Beatle´s corner and saw John looking at us.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Dunno..."

Paul came over to us.

"You can go" Martha said grinning.

I smiled and took Pauls Hand. We went up to the Roof of the building. We sat there and let the sun shine upon us. Paul leaned over to me and I had the same incredible Feeling as the day before. When we pulled apart we noticed someone had come up here.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PAULIE? HE IS MINE! HOW DARE YOU!" the girl screamed.

Paul looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked the Girl.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU BIT..."

She couldn´t finish her sentence because Paul attacced her.

"You´ll never call my girlfriend a bitch again!" Paul hissed.

He pinned her on the ground but she swung around and scratched her finger nails across his face.

"Paul!" I screamed. I ran down the stairs and fetched John.

He pulled that awful git away from Paul and took her to the Studio. I heard Martha scream:  
"That´s her! That´s the Psyco Chick!"

John had called the Police and they took her with them. Paul had awful cuts on his cheeks from the girl´s finger nails. We sat down and Martha came over to us.

" I told you about her. She´s horrible" she said.

"Sorry I didn´t believe you" I answered. "Are you OK, Paul?"

"It hurts." he stated.

"It´s gonna be OK soon." I said.

"If you stay with me" He answered.

And once again he leaned over to kiss me. Last I heard before I responded it was Martha Sniffling.

* * *

**SOOOOO the Psycho Chic once again. Review my (our) lovely Readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Martha**

Paul, and Nim went up to the roof, and were up there for a while before both, Sam, and John walked over to me. From different ends of the hall. John, and Sam began to talk to me at the same time. I heard a yell, and then a thump.

"JOHN! Paul, and some psycho chick are fighting each other, and you have to go stop them!" Nim said running up to him. John nodded, and looked at me.

"Be right back," He went upstairs, and soon came back with scratches all over his arms, and face, "What are you high on?" He asked as she scratched him in the face again, "Martha, be a dear, and call Scotland Yard?" He asked with a proper british accent. I nodded, and walked over to the phone, and dialed the number. Sam walked over after I hung up the phone.

"So, what about lunch, you free?" He asked. I shrugged, "Are you seeing if that Lennon guy will ask you? You know he's probably gonna run after the first couple dates, right. That relationship wouldn't last! But ours could. Look, I'm not saying you _have _to date me, but I can guarantee you, if we get married, I won't leave you in the dust! But I know he will!" He said. I knew he made good points, but what if he was wrong! And what if he does leave me in the dust? Or if John really stays with me, even after the song is finished being recorded? I shrugged it off, and looked at Sam in the eyes.

"Sammy, what happened to you? You were so compassionate! You were shy, and now you're a Casanova!" I said after realizing he was trying to poison my mind with his smooth voice, and carefully picked choice of words.

"No, I'm still the same old Sam, just older, and past puberty!" He joked.

"You were 18 when you left for Ireland!" I yelled, I looked at his hand, and saw a ring on his left hand ring finger, "Now you're MARRIED!"I yelled, and walked back to John, "I called," was all I said before I went to the roof.

" I told you about her. She´s horrible" I said.

"Sorry I didn´t believe you" Nim answered. "Are you OK, Paul?"

"It hurts." he stated, trying to nurse his wounds without a napkin, or something of that sort.

"It´s gonna be OK soon." Nim said. Even as I watched this from the sidelines I still found myself compelled to go to lunch with Sammy. No matter how much of a jerk he turned out to be. As they had their conversation I heard Paul ask her if she wanted to live with him, and then they started to make out. I thought about how ridiculous I was being. Sammy probably only wanted to be friends, and I don't even know if John likes me anyway! I thought that maybe, (Even though I was crying), I could maybe apologize to him, and tell him that I'd love lunch with him. I nodded in agreement with myself, and ran down stairs to Sam, and looked him in the eyes. Even though John was standing there I had to tell him I was sorry.

"Sammy, I know that you were hitting on me, and I know we used to date, but I know a wedding band when I see one. But I _would_ like to have lunch. But just as friends!" I said before he got carried away, and started to kiss me or something! He nodded, and smiled.

"I would like that very much." He said. I could see John out of the corner of my eye. He was glaring, not at me, but at Sammy. I knew John didn't like him from when he first laid eyes on him. But I never thought he hated him that much. Paul, and Nim came down as soon as Leonora was out of the building. One of John's cuts were bleeding, but he didn't notice.

"Psst," I whispered to him, "John, you got something," I said as I ran my finger on my cheek. He looked at me blankly then he realized what I meant. He went, and grabbed a napkin, and began to wipe it off. After we did a bit more music it was lunch time. Nim, and Paul went out, and so did Sammy and I. We laughed, and all. But it was quite awkward between us.

"What is the matter?" I asked him. He shrugged, and ate a bit more of his chips.

"You know how we used to talk about everything?" He asked, "Well, I feel like we are both holding something back! So, I'm gonna tell you about my family." He pulled out his wallet, and showed a picture, "This is my son, he's called Parker, and that little girl? That's Martha...My wife died, and my Mother called me "Unstable to raise children," so she took them, and I moved back here. I wear my ring, cause it reminds me of her, and it doesn't fit any other fingers!" He said, "And you?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know...let me see...Oh, I have a crush...not on you...sorry..." I said looking around like someone was watching me, "Do you see that Trash can? It's moving, look!" I said pointing at the can behind me.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Has it pulled out binoculars yet?" I asked looking at Sammy.

"Just now it did. Why?" I turned around and made a face at the binoculars. They went right back into the trash can, and stayed there.

"Do you know who that was?" Sammy asked.

"No, but it was either Kevin," I shuttered at the name, "Or John," His name put a smile back on my face.

"Oh, ok," He said looking down, "Looks like it's time to go back to work! Come on!" Sammy said.


End file.
